First Time
by YaoixShojoQueen
Summary: Jermay moved to Japan and has already made to friends .(One which he has a crush on) He's trying to be an aspiring writer, but his lust for male love grows. Will he choose the path of his mothers or make his own ending to the story? Read and find out!
1. chapter 1

(As the moon glistened in the distance Geo-san sat by the quiet lake. He sat waiting and waiting for his lover, but he never came. Feeling heart broken he gather his things getting ready to leave till he saw him. Geoy's heart raced as his lover came closer to his lips. Soon...)

"PAH DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted an unwanted intruder. Jermay snapped out of his fantasy world and woke up. Frustrated he replied. "Trying to write a story, but I can't seem to I wonder why?" Shouted Jermay. Kayo looked at him. "Dude don't tell me you're still trying to write that crap. The office has rejected it 299 times already trying to go for a record?" sighed Kayo as he leaned on Jermay's head. Jermay blushed as he could feel Kayo's body heat on him. "Listen they don't know quality books if it slapped them in the face!" shouted Jermay. 'Dame bastard get off' thought Jermay.

The story of our two love birds begin here at Okatoma High. School of the best. Everyone here has wealth and power. Well everyone except Jermay. He has no talents, barely passes his grades, and is trying to be a aspiring writer... heh good luck with that bud. His two beat friends are Hiro-san and Kayo(witch he wishes he could be more with hehe.) His Uncle Barns is the principal of the school. He works a part time job at the Karaoke Palace. Jermay want to prove people wrong, he wants to make his father happy, he wants to not be a disappointment. He wants to be like his mother before she went thru depression... But every day he thinks 'Can I?'


	2. 2 that day

MARCH,13,2032

School was finally over and everyone was done with school. I'm waiting on Hiro and Kayo slow butts. Their taking forever. The wind breeze felt warm against his school uniform. brown, black, and white was his school colors. Jermay looked to see some people getting in with their chauffeur. Others getting into helicopters. That's when he saw the doors bust open. It was a boy with hit blazing hair followed by a posy. _Dame it I thought he went home._ Thought Jermay. Shaun is the second richest, and most athletic person at Okatoma High. In his posy there are the third richest and fourth, Jiho and Suya. _I better hide,_ Thought Jermay as he ducked behind some bushes, but he wasn't quick enough. Shaun walked over yelling loud enough foe everyone to hear, "HEY POOR-SAN LOOKING FOR MONEY IN THE BUSHES!!!" All eyes turned on Jermay. This isn't something new. He was always picked on Shaun ever since he came to this school. Jermay fixed his glasses, dusted himself off and just stood there. This made Shaun impatient, but happy because he gets more attention. "Why u bitchin today... ANSWER ME SLAVE!" yelled Shaun as he walked closer to Jermay. Everything was still. Nobody said a word. The wind and the street sirens could be heard. Jermay stayed quiet. _This will all be over if I wait,_ he thought, _All I_ _have to do is wait._ Shaun and his posy came close. Shaun looked at Jiho and Suya giving them a signal. Suya slapped the books out of Jermay's hands and Jiho pinned his hands behind his back. This usually happed in the bathrooms. Not in public like this. Yet Jermay still refused to do anything. That's when a smack was heard. There was a red hand mark on Jermay's face. Still he did nothing and looked to the ground. "Wow, no scream today or running away. I'll tough fen you up some more then." Giving Jiho the signal he pushed Jermay to the ground. Before he could get up he felt Shaun's foot on his head. He could tell this isn't the first time. _Stomp Stomp Stomp..._ All eyes were on the scene. Jiho and Suya joined in. Everyone to scared to speak up just watched in fear. Shaun's dad has a huge company and when Shaun gets a bruise... a persons family disappears with them. Suddenly because of Tue harsh kicks Jermay coughs up blood. "JUST SAY PLEASE AND THAT YOUR A POOR HOUSE.. GET ON YOUR KNEES U BASTARD!!!" Suddenly Shaun fell and his posy backed off. Everyone gasped. It was Hiro and Kayo _" The rich brothers"_ "Back off before I do more than push your asses." Warned Hiro, while Kayo helped up Jermay. Kayo got an idea. "HEY SLAVES PICK UP HIS BOOKS!" Shaun and Hus posy stared and did and they were told. The wind blew once more and a paper flew. "Aw my homework" spouted Jermay thru coughs. "HEY DOG GO FETCH THAT PAPER ON YOUR KNEES!" Shaun once again did what he was told out of fear. Everyone started to laugh as Shaun franticly tried yo get the paper. Once they had all of Jermay's things. Hiro and Jermay started to walk away. Shaun turned around to Shaun and whispers in his ear "If you mess with my rose I will make you life a living hell." Shaun stood there thinking _rose?_


End file.
